


Lost

by TheTruthBetween



Series: Tumblr One-Shots [58]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 11:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetween





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oparu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oparu/gifts).



Voyager was lost, presumed destroyed.

When the news came in, Beverly felt like she’d been punched in the gut, and part of her wished she’d taken Kathryn’s offer of CMO, if only so she wouldn’t have to feel this pain. That she’d declined because  _how could she leave the Enterprise?_  only made the pain worse.

She’d nearly accepted, nearly gone with the woman she’d been in love with for years, only to, at the last minute, put her career before her relationship. And now it was all she had left.

Voyager was lost. Kathryn was gone. And Beverly would never again hold the other woman in her arms.

And she hated herself.


End file.
